


Xanax Prescription

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Exam, anxiety mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Based off John Mulaney's "The Xanax Story," but with sex rather than comedy. Jason takes Percy's advice to ask about a Xanax prescription for his anxiety, but ends up getting a prostate exam from his unexpectedly hot doctor instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For warmestbloggerever!! I hope it's to your liking!

It had been Percy's idea.

Granted, it had been a decent enough idea for Jason to have taken it into consideration. He hadn't wanted to go through the entire process of seeking out a psychiatrist and talking to a psychiatrist and guinea-pigging it with different medications with their sea of various side effects. He'd done it before back when his anxiety had gotten to be too much in College and, although the antidepressants had done wonders, the nightmares had been less than pleasant.

But now that he was beginning Graduate school, the panic attacks were coming back and with work and everything else he couldn't really afford the luxury of suffering for twenty minutes in a bathroom stall.

“You should try Xanax,” Percy had told him over lunch one day. They were on the CHBU campus together for the first time in a while – Percy had to work two jobs in order to afford to pay for his Marine Mammal Science degree and, because Jason was pursuing his Master's in Physical Therapy, most of his time was spent in an academic building on the other side of campus.

Jason had been sitting in the Fishbowl, the all-window room just outside of the library, and Percy had shown up unexpectedly with burgers fresh from work. Jason had casually mentioned in passing as he stole ketchup from Percy's dip-cup that he'd been unable to even go to into the office that morning. He was still in his sweats.

“Isn't Xanax addictive?” Jason asked, frowning.

Percy shrugged. “Any medication can be addicting. But there's also another variation of it that can be less addicting if you're worried about it.”

Jason gnawed on his fry. “You're on it?” He licked the salt from his lower lip.

Percy nodded. “I use it when I have problems sleeping.” He pulled a pickle from his cheeseburger and slid it onto his tongue. “I tend to get really anxious before bed. Sometimes I'll wake up with my body shaking.”

“It... shakes?”

Percy nodded. “It freaked me out the first time it happened, but my doctor said it was an anxiety thing. Probably because of, well, you know.” Jason did know. They still tip-toed around what had happened to Percy. He liked small displays of comfort, but not talking about it. “He wrote me a Xanax prescription, though. About three months ago? It helps during the day too when things get to be too much.” He shrugged. “I think it's fantastic.”

“Okay,” Jason had said slowly. “But what would I even say? 'Hey, can you give me some drugs'?”

“Just tell them you get nervous on airplanes,” Percy had suggested. “They'll just write you a prescription or something.”

And so here was Jason, sitting in a chair outside the doctor's office, leg bouncing nervously. A small part of him disliked doctor's offices: the white walls, latex smell, and smiley face stickers reminded him of some Suburban Gothic horror film. He tapped his pen down against the clip-board on his lap. He'd filled out his name and past medical history. All that was left was the series of boxes under the question Why Are You Here?

Jason wanted to select something that would get him in and out quickly. He went through the boxes with a frown before finally selecting 'Frequent Urination.' Because why not, right? He would just go in to see the doctor, tell him that sometimes he peed a lot, the doctor would laugh and say sometimes he did too, and Jason would tell him he got nervous on airplanes.

Boom. Prescription.

Except, well. Jason hadn't been counting on something.

And that something was Dr. Gorgeous.

The nurse brought him into the office and checked his vitals before leaving him in the room for ten minutes. He messed around on his phone while he waited, only finally looking up when he heard the door open again. “Mr. Grace?” the doctor asked.

Jason had to do a double-take.

The doctor looked about his age with tousled, sun-bright hair and freckles scattered like marbles across his nose and cheeks. He had one of those faces that instantly made you want to be around him – soft and friendly with eyes as warm as summer. Jason didn't know if he wanted to suck his dick or hold his hand. Probably both. Probably both at the same time.

Dr. Gorgeous looked at him expectantly.

For his _answer_ , shit– “Yes,” Jason said, sitting up straighter.

Dr. Gorgeous held out his hand for him to shake. Jason took it and squeezed. “I'm Dr. Solace. You can call me Will. How are you doing today?”

“Fine,” Jason said. “You?”

“I'm doing great. Thanks for asking.” His eyes, for a moment, seemed to rake down Jason's body. But before Jason could question it, he checked his clipboard. “It says here you're here for frequent urination.”

“Yes,” agreed Jason.

“How many times a day are you urinating?”

Jason opened his mouth. Stopped. Frowned. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He licked his lips and tried to think of a number that would warrant a doctor visit. Twisting his fingers, he said, “Eleven.” He met Will's eyes and his heart stammered. God.

But Will didn't give him a pair of finger guns and tell him that that was a little off and that he was fine. Instead, his face changed to one of surprise. “You're peeing _eleven_ times a day?”

It was too late to take it back now. Jason swallowed and latched on to his lie. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“Well,” Will said, “if you're peeing eleven times a day, there might be something wrong with your prostate.”

“My prostate?” Jason asked.

Will was already pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Jason stared at them.

And then gradually became more and more pink the more Will explained what would be happening. The gist of it was: because Jason had been dumb enough to check off the 'frequent urination' box for why he was there, Dr. Gorgeous would have to bend him over the examination table and put his fingers up his ass.

“No,” Jason wanted to say, “that's okay. I was lying.”

Instead, he stood and awkwardly undid his belt. He prayed, mentally _willed,_ his dick to stay down. But already he knew his efforts were futile; this was going to be the most awkward doctor visit he'd ever had since his ancient pediatrician checked his balls when he was sixteen. Fuck.

“Go ahead and lean down against the table there,” Will said. There was the familiar sound of a bottle of lube uncapping. Jason swallowed hard.

He placed his hands against the examination table and spread his legs. Already he felt his dick betraying his wishes.

“Oh,” he heard Will say and Jason briefly looked over his shoulder. “No, not like that. Sorry. On your elbows.”

“Oh,” Jason repeated slowly. He lowered himself onto his elbows like he'd been instructed. His face flamed. Somehow, he thought, being on his elbows was worse. He felt a lot more on display this way and for some reason that only made him harder. _Please don't judge me_ , Jason thought. _You're really hot and I've watched a lot of porn like this_.

“There you go,” Will said. Jason felt the warmth of his body behind him. “Now, just relax. This will only be uncomfortable for a moment.”

His hand spread Jason open and for several seconds nothing happened. And then the tip of Will's gloved finger pressed gently against his hole. Jason choked.

“Sorry,” Will said. “It'll warm up.”

Jason didn't know if he meant the lube or his ass, but both were true. Jason was also sure that something was different about this prostate exam. He'd never had one before, but from what he'd heard the doctor slipped their fingers inside, felt for your prostate, and then slipped them back out after a minute or two. Will, on the other hand, was taking his time. His finger pressed in slowly, curved up, and then gently pulled back out. Pushed back in, curved, twisted, pulled back out. Jason closed his eyes, his breathing getting heavier through his nose.

After a moment, Will added a little more lube and then an additional finger.

Jason tensed, swearing softly, and Will apologized and placed a gentle hand on his lower back. He was definitely hard.

Will did with two fingers as he had done with the first, but this time when he pushed his fingers in they curved down, down against a spot that made Jason sink just a little bit lower onto the exam table. “There it is,” Will said like he'd just found his phone cord buried in the couch rather than Jason's prostate. He pressed down against it once, twice, more times than Jason could count until he realized Will wasn't just checking it, he was _massaging_ it.

“Does it,” Jason croaked, then swallowed. “Does it feel okay?”

“I'd say so,” Will said. He pressed down on it again. Jason's cock twitched. “Not mushy at all. Nice and firm.” He twisted his fingers.

Jason bit his arm so he wouldn't make a sound. His thighs shook.

“Oh,” said Will behind him. “Don't worry. It's totally normal to get an erection during an exam. Normal body response.”

Jason nodded into his arm. He was way past getting an erection though. The fingers that weren't in his ass carefully circled the skin of his back and it set him on fire in a way that so soft a touch shouldn't have.

“Doing okay?” Will asked. A third finger slipped in.

Jason didn't hide it this time; he _moaned_.

“God,” Will muttered to himself. He pulled his fingers out again, just a bit, but it was enough for Jason to push back against him, enough for Will to push them back in deep, enough for Jason to rip the paper mat on the examination table, enough for Will to grab his hip with his free hand, enough for Jason to gasp “ _Please_.”

Will's hand went from his hip to his taint, to his balls. “This what you need?” Will asked.

He rolled them in his palm.

Jason swore.

Will pressed down again on his prostate.

Jason _swore_.

The warmth building in the low of his gut surged. His hips pressed back against Will, then forward into the examination table as he came free-handed. His hands shook. His thighs shook. His knees shook. His breath shook.

Will's fingers carefully pulled out of his ass. The tip of his thumb rubbed at the rim, then pulled away. There was the _smack_ of a glove being pulled off. “Well,” Will said. Jason tried to gather himself. Breathing heavily, he reached down with a trembling hand and awkwardly pulled up his jeans. Turning, he swallowed. Will looked just as good as he had when he'd walked in with no sign on his person that indicated what had happened had actually happened save for the outline of a thick cock denting his scrubs. “Your prostate's fine. But just to be sure, we'll bring the nurse in and have you do a blood test.”

“Okay,” Jason quietly replied. He buckled his belt.

“And,” Will added, “just to be thorough – I'd like to do another prostate exam if that would be alright with you. Is your schedule open for Friday?”

Jason's body went hot. “I– Yeah. I work 'til three.”

“Would six be okay?”

“Isn't the clinic closed at six?”

Will gave him a look. _Oh_.

“Six works,” said Jason.

“I look forward to it.”

Jason felt himself smile. Will smiled back.

And then he was gone.

Jason bit his lip to keep from grinning as he hastily wiped his spunk from the examination table. But he stopped. And stared at the closed office door.

He forgot to ask about Xanax.

 


End file.
